


and there's a lot of potential in a mighty organ

by Hibibun



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Mentions of Immolation, True End 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: Dogma watches Kantera visit the church on his walks frequently, waiting for the day he finally explains why the doctor looks upon the church with guilt. He just didn't expect to be included with that guilt.More precisely, Dogma provides an examination of guilt and absolution.
Kudos: 5





	and there's a lot of potential in a mighty organ

**Author's Note:**

> i felt bad directly tagging this as a pairing even though there is potential there if you squint... either way i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> title is from big houses by squalloscope

Dogma doesn’t question why the old doctor comes to visit the church as often as he does. Kantera will simply smile and say he’s just taking a little rest on the way back to his shop, but he will stare at the confessional with a complicated expression. It’s not too different from their newest neighbor, a small boy who looks at him with a deeper sense of regret—though he does not offer any explanation either.

Patience is a virtue though, so he does not push him and goes back to cleaning the pews. He offers his prayers to the Goddess and prays whatever is ailing the other resolves itself soon.

It’s on a rare day that their little village has rain that Kantera lingers a bit longer in the church and asks if Dogma would like to hear a story.

He softly explains that the cleanliness of the church makes him feel safe. How he knows it won’t clear him of his own sin, but that it makes him feel almost absolved.

Dogma doesn’t push him to detail what sin exactly he feels responsible for. Merely listens as Kantera describes rituals he’s tried from his religion and how none of them have ever felt like they worked.

“There’s a weight following me, and truthfully, I don’t believe there is anything a higher power could do for me. I’ll carry this sin with me until I die, but sometimes…” His voice drifts off as he stares at the statue in front of them.

“Well, even surely, she could forgive me for pretending for a little while.”

Dogma thinks of any relevant tale, or for a proper answer to give. With diligence, Kantera could repent and be forgiven. His crime could not be so grave as to be unforgiveable, but he doesn’t get very far in saying as much before the doctor is slowly making his way back to the exit.

With a frown he watches him leave, unable to do much else. He continues his duties and asks Cody to keep an eye on the other as she lives closer.

When he turns in for the night, his dreams distort those sentiments.

Dogma knows there are sins which cannot be forgiven. He just doesn’t know why he sees Russell when he thinks such things.

It’s horrible of him to be pleased neither of them visit the following day. All Dogma can do is work twice as hard to make up for it and keep to himself when his sister looks worried.

Sure enough, Kantera comes back muttering the same excuses as always while taking his seat at the front pew. He doesn’t bring up the other day, so Dogma doesn’t either.

He’s quiet for so long that Dogma almost forgets he’s there in the usual, silent peace the church offers. Then, the doctor speaks.

“I remember… more than I perhaps should about you and this place. And Russell too.”

It’s then that Dogma loses sense of Kantera’s words. A brief flicker in their surroundings almost give it away. An imaginary heat rises and with it a blaze of flame— _oh God, where is his sister, Cody—Cody where are you?!_

He comes back to himself lying on the pew with Kantera looking concerned above him. Briefly, he hears something about getting medicine and the front doors closing. Minutes later, he’s back along with Cody and Russell. It’s easy for the memory to slip away in the embarrassment of being fussed over. Cody is quick to scold him for not taking care of himself, while Kantera tries to clarify it might have been because of the heat.

Heat?

Dogma blinks as Russell looks away from him upon hearing that and tries not to shudder as he hears a voice he recognizes, but cannot name.

_“Dogma… Cody… If I… If I could have taken your place… How happy I’d…”_

“Dogma, are you sure you’re alright?” Cody asks again, and he nods. Russell looks back at him, and he knows, he knows and cannot forgive even as he knows he is supposed to.

“With my medicine, he will definitely be alright. Perhaps, it would be good for Russell to help with the rest of cleaning today? It’s a task better suited for the youth anyway,” Kantera intervenes, attempting to inject mirth into the atmosphere, but suddenly Dogma isn’t sure he wants to be near Russell.

Russell agrees though, the same expression of guilt boring into him as he does so.

Cody gives one last glance towards Dogma to make sure he’ll be alright, but looks more relieved that he’ll be resting at least. With that she takes her leave, Kantera following in suit.

“Dogma? I need to tell you something.”

Russell’s quiet voice starts, and Dogma doesn’t want to believe what he has to say.

He cannot forgive him, but he cannot wish ill upon him either.

Did Kantera know he would feel like this? Is that why he neglected to explain?

The guilt of murder is one he can offer no absolution for, but Dogma can pray for the both of them anyway. Yes, all he can do is pray.


End file.
